Fake or Fiction
by FeatherBliss
Summary: Vanilla and her best friend Craig run away to a town where only animals can be found, the small town Galio. Can 16 year-olds find their way in life and more importantly, in love?
1. Introduction

Note~ This is the intro, NOT the first chapter ^-^"

Continue!

Hi, I'm Vanilla Falroa and I am running really fast right now. From what you ask? Well, from my old life. I am currently in the process of running away from home. I couldn't take any more of my dad throwing parties, getting drunk, getting arrested, and he would blame me for all of it. I won't get into real detail but the multiple bruises dotted on my body aren't accidents.

Craig has the same issues with his dad and that is mainly why we are best friends. We have lived across from each other for almost 13 years and have been friends. But yesterday was the day was when everything made sense.

Craig was climbing up the old wooden ladder to our tree house in the forest behind the school where we would meet every day.

When he got to the top he sat in his corner of the small wooden room and I sat in mine.

After a considerable amount of silence he said, "Hey Nilla, have we even thought about just leaving?"

"Leaving what?" I said back

"This town, our houses, our parents."

"No, not really."

"Well why not? What's stopping us?"

I stayed silent again until he said, "I have enough money for two for a taxi to-"

"No! We can't! I mean, wouldn't someone find us and just drag us back?"

"Think about it. Would our dads notice or care?"

"No bu-"

"Would our friends call the police or tell their parents."

"We don't have any other friends.."

"That's right. So…" He said handing me a ticket.

"N-no that's ok I have enough money. I'll meet you… um… where are we planning on going again?"

"A pretty town by the beach called Galio there is just one catch though…"

"What's that?"

"It's a town full of animals."


	2. Facing All Kinds of Facts

This is where it gets T rated :3

"Wh-What? Is that even possible?" I said in disbelif.

"Yeah, I know it sounds weird but it's true! I think it will be the perfect. Away from it all. Live the simple life, ya' know?"

"If it is a real place than it sounds wonderful but how do you know it is really there? What if it's fake?"

"But it isn't. I already bought us a small house. It won't be much but it will work for the time being. Until we settle in."

That was Craig for you, brave and smart as any man can get. Why I say man is because he can't be a boy with this much common sense. His thick dark brown curls, big hopeful green eyes, and he is head-strong but stubborn never forgetting a defeat and that is why I said...

"I know you. I know how you can get. And I know that I can trust you about going to Galio."

I made a caring smile and looked deep in his emerald eyes.

"Just promise me that we can have good times and forget about the bad."

"I promise. Can you promise me one thing too?"

"Yeah sure what is i-"

He tipped my chin up with his thumb, pulled me close, and gently kissed me. His lips were soft and the whole world stopped for a few seconds. My hands were on his chest and I could feel his heart beat. It was the best thirty seconds of my whole life.

We had to part no matter how much I wanted him to hold me like that again.

"Can you promise me that this could happen again?" he said still close to me.

My cheeks felt warm on my pale skin but of course I said yes.

"Okay good," he said, "So you will also accept my invitation to travel in the taxi with me?"

"No."

"Um but I thought we-..."

"Oh! No it isn't anything against you Craig! I have my own money don't waste yours on me."

I was waiting for him to try again but instead he laughed a bit then said "That's my Vanilla. So independent and stubborn." He grinned at me and ran his fingers through my soft fiery red hair.

"I don't know when I will get there so whoever gets there first has to hold down the fort. It takes 5 days by taxi." He said handing me a map.

It had a path highlighted. It ran through at least seven dozen small towns. Where it lead wasn't even marked on the map.

"However you get there, Nilla, take this path. It's the fastest way. I know there isn't a town mapped there but it is there I assure you, it just shows how small of a town it is."

"Okay, sounds good. What should we pack?"

"Only the clothes on our back can help us. They have a different currency anyway. None of our things would be worth anything there anyway."

"Okay... Um... Are you still sure about this?"

"Sure as if my dad has an alcohol problem."

We shared a laugh and another mind-blowing kiss.

"I will see you when I see you in our new home."

"I'll mark that day."

We climbed down the rickety ladder him first, then me. At the bottom he assisted me in a way that made my heart beat faster than usual. He lifted me by the waist and spun 180 degrees. Putting me down gently we held each other in a tight embrace. We shared another soft kiss before we parted.

_Gosh__I__am__glad__that__he__loved__me__back__. __But__with__that__problem__resolved__, __how__will__I__get__to__Galio__ 84 __towns__away__with__nothing__but__my__feet__?_


	3. Falling in Love and Falling Unconscious

SO SO SORRY for the italic mess at the bottom of chapter "1"

It said...

Gosh I am so glad that he loved me back... But with that problem resolved, how will I get to Galio 84 towns away with nothing but my feet?

Chapter 3~

I decided to pack some food while I run. Since I have no money to buy a ticket or hire a taxi to anywhere, I decided to literally run away from home. Because I am shorter than my average classmates and thinner since I Barley eat when my dad spent his money on beer.

Any who, since I don't have to stay on the road, I decided to take a straight path which will only take about 16 hours... Of straight running... It just makes me tired thinking about it. I have been running solely on the fact I want to make our house a home when Craig comes.

I can see it now... a lovely cabana bedroom, a fancy dining room, a kitchen that smelled of what you were making which makes it smell glorious, and a cozy cabin living room where Craig and I can sit by the fire. Warm and safe wrapped in each others arms. After a hard days work, whatever that may be, I would cook a great dinner so we can have sweet dreams as we await the sun to rise again as it will for the years to come.

The wind has been brutal as I move to the coast of the ocean towns.

"I'm getting closer..." I thought.

It has been 14 hours since I started jogging at dawn. So it is probably 7pm.

The sky looks rough filling it self with dark grey clouds, body shaking thunder, and lightning that shot it self in thin sharp stripes showing it self to you until you blink again. Making you secretly wishing that it will never be in your presence.

It began to drizzle which only made me speed up a bit. It began to become dark and rained harder by the minute. I had to keep going. To achieve a dream that was only a few steps away.

I grew weaker and slower by the second. My vision blurred and I felt hard solid cobblestones. I saw a building with lights on. It was very large with a lime green roof. It was three stories with a fence tightly around the mansion like structure. The door opened and figured surrounded me.

Then...

I saw nothing.


	4. Mesmerizing

Be prepared to read a lot of words :3

When I awoke I felt at ease. With a nice mattress under me and cozy sheets covering me. I was in the middle of the two to make me want to keep sleeping. I dreamt about me running all the way to Galio in one night then passing out in front of a mansion and them bringing me into their home.

I yawned then muttered to myself, "Crazy dream I guess..."

A few seconds passed before I realized that it wasn't a dream.

I sprung up and looked around. It was a large room with old fashioned looking furniture. I think it might be called exotic furniture but I wasn't sure. I was wearing different clothes too. A light blue neon dress with a bunny on it. I stepped out of bed then a pain struck my legs as I tried to take the first step. I squeezed my eyes shut. I was so sore. Every muscle in my entire body ached but nothing was worse than my feet. I fell to the floor taking a deep breath. It smelled of fresh linens and coffee with a hint of vanilla. I smiled as I thought, "Ha... that's my name."

I tried to drag myself off the dark wood planks but I was unsuccessful. I herd someone knock then enter my room as a female voice said," Rise and shine!"

Noticing I was not in bed she looked and found me lying on the cold floor.

"Oh my goodness! Are you ok?" She said pealing me off the planks. She settled me back into bed.

"Wow you are just a master at falling aren't you?" She said with a little giggle, "Last night and now today!"

She seamed really peppy and looked as young as I did. She had fluffy strawberry blonde hair. She had it in three ponytails which was a bit different, but it worked with her sparkly dark eyes. I'm guessing she was taller than me since mostly everyone was. She wore a nice looking pink plaid shirt with cozy brown lace up Eskimo boots. The laces ended with long strings hanging down with puffballs on the end of each one.

"Um, are you okay? I mean not that you don't look okay its just that all this falling. I haven't seen you around here so I thought you would want to stay here. I mean it was your choice of hotels but you were on our doorstep so you couldn't really choose. Thank god Eddie made me watch that scary movie late at night or I wouldn't notice you out there and you would be there all night alone and cold. I mean I don't know if you were alone but you were last night. Oh boy, I'm thinking of that scary movie again. It makes me shiver. Have you seen scary movie 1? There are 4 total movies, but have you seen the first one? Oh where are my manners, I'm Sophie, and you are?"

My mind was blank for a minute. She spoke so fast and had so many different questions.

"Oh my name is Vanilla. Thanks for taking me into your hotel. What town am I in?"

"Your in Galio silly. How could you run here and not even notice where you were?"

I sighed of relief. I had made it.

"Well I had been running all day and there were so many town gates and I couldn't keep track of which was which."

"Oh that makes sense. I ran a long time too once. I think it was the Galio marathon. It was hard to beat Jitters and Goose. Those meat heads, they were all the way at the front."

"Jitters and Goose...? Are those like your neighbors or something?"

"Oh yeah Jitters the bird and Goose the Chicken."

I stared at her in disbelief, "Th-there are real talking animals here?"

"Yeah, you didn't know? Well I guess you don't know a lot about this town considering you didn't know you were in it."

"Actually me and my friend bought a small house in Galio. I just got here before him."

"Him? There can't be a girl living with a guy unless..." She looked at me and smiled, "Whats the guys name? Are you going out? Aren't you to young to move here let alone with your boyfriend?"

She had excitement growing in her voice. She seamed nice but I had to set it straight.

"He isn't my boyfriend. His name is Craig and he is my best friend. We grew up together since he lived across the street. He kissed me for the first time yesterday but-"

Oh god. Why did I tell her that?

"But what? A kiss is a kiss and he has to take you out to dinner."

"I know but we have to focus on how to start out here. Get supplies, money, food. You know all that sort of thing. How old are you any way?"

"I'm 16 but I live here with my brothers Edward and Colin. We met but they were from here and showed me around. It wasnt before we started living in the same house and made it a bed and breakfast. I moved out here when we couldn't take our parents any more..."

I didn't know what to say but I know what she meant.

"I know what you mean. Me and Craig's parents were the same way."

Sophie looked up at me and smiled, "I know we will be great friends."

I nodded and then herd another knock at the door.

"Hey sister dearest. You have to take your shift soon. Stop talking to the customers and-"

He looked at me and I looked back. The world stopped as I felt tingling in my stomach when I met his cloudy hazel eyed gaze.

He had me mesmerised...

More than Craig ever did.


	5. A Dark Sleeping Spirit

After about 10 seconds of looking at each other it felt like forever. His sandy blonde hair went great with his tan probably from working outside. I could tell because he had gardening gloves and held a shovel. He had shortish hair that fell naturally, in the front it almost covered his eyes. It was pointy in the back. He was tall and muscular his arms looked strong when holding the shovel on his shoulder. He had a plain white t-shirt on that had mud stains at the bottom along with camo cargo shorts that went up to his knees.

"I- Uh- Oh Right! Sophie go take your shift I have to go shopping for some new flowers. The tulips have wilted." the mystery boy said to his co-worker.

"Oh come on Colin, do I have to go now? Me and Vanilla were talking about stuff." She said and then groaned, "I didn't know this hotel would be so much work."

She dragged her feet to to door, "Come on Colin, she really needs to rest she cant even stand up and..."

Sophie was still talking but then Colin wispered, "Sorry we will leave you, hope you feel better."

He walked back to the door and lead Sophie out too as she was talking. Still.

I had to think about this, I mean it isn't a crime to like someone or how they look. That doesn't mean you are betraying anyone, right?

I then snuggled back into bed and took a nap.

When I awoke it was sunset and I was really feeling better. I attempted to get out of bed again and this time I was successful. I was mobile again! I walked to my door and walked through the hallway to what looked like the lobby. It was very peaceful looking, with a fountain in the middle with benches around it. then a counter which looked like the front desk. Sitting there was a stranger.

He was napping with his cap over his face. He had jet black hair that was spiked up in a mo-hawk in the front and in the back he had a sky shirt on and brown shorts. He had pale skin just like me. I didn't want to wake him so I tip toed around him and looked for the kitchen. I was starving since last night.

"If your looking for the kitchen, its upstairs."

I jumped at the sound of his voice. It was so smooth and deep. Well deeper than any guy I had met. It sounded dark and scary sending chills up my spine.

He stood and put his white cap back on his head. He glided across the room to where I was standing.

"Hi, I'm Edward. I'm sure Sophie has been speed talking about me."

I didn't realize how tall he actually was until he was standing right in front of me. He had deep blue eyes like perfect little circles of water.

"Yeah she has," I laughed a little, "She really wanders into random topics doesn't she? I'm Vanilla, nice to meet you too."

"So what are you doing in town all by your self on our doorstep?"

"Long story short, I have a house out here but I ran all day to get here. Passed out and here we are."

"Oh well, do you know where your house is?"

"No, I haven't been looking. I'm kinda sore."

"Well we can go take a walk. You can just walk around town, no need for cars or anything."

"Oh ok. Sounds fun." I smiled at him but he looked away.

I think his pale cheeks turned pink.


	6. Walking into Wonderland

Chapter 6~

We were off and out the door. The end of the work day was at 6 just before the sun set. We were walking along the river down to the beach. As we walked Edward pointed out the neighbors homes and the beautiful flowers. He explained fishing and bug catching, digging up treasures, and selling fruit. He said their home fruit was Peaches but as more people came to town they planted foreign fruits that created an orchard.

He explained the community buildings as well. Tom Nooks' store was the place to buy things but he was a penny pincher. Sable and Mable were the best clothing makers in town, considering they were the only ones. Pelly and Phyllis work at the town hall / post office/ bank/ civic center. The mayor works in town hall to but he is pretty old and has a lot of paperwork to do so you only see him on the holidays. Blathers and his sister worked at the museum. Blathers worked with donations and fossils while his sister was an expert at the constellations. In the basement of the museum there was a small coffee shop where the famous K.K. Slider would play every Saturday night.

We crossed the bridge by the beach but I stopped in the middle. I leaned against the side and looked at the calm water mixing with the salt water and the waves rolling into the white sand. I looked at the pink mixing with the light orange in the sky with the occasional cloud or two.

"It sure is nice out in the country isn't it?" Edward said behind me.

"Yeah, it really is."

I hopped up and sat on the top of the stone barrier putting my back to the sun.

"Its funny, we have been walking for a while and we still haven't been trying to find my house."

"If I can be honest, I hope we never find it."

I looked at him confused.

"Uh I mean because your a great friend and I like teaching you stuff and talking to you. Your really nice. I'm glad you moved to town."

"Yep. I'm glad I met you too. Thanks for showing me around."

"No problem. Lets get back, Sophie might be looking for us to eat dinner."

"Yeah, I hope so. I'm hungry."

With an empty tummy and a full head of thoughts we walked back into the trees.

We got back the the mansion after about two minutes of running. It felt good to run again even if I had quite a fill yesterday. When I opened the door an sweet and savory smell entered my nose when I walked through the doorway.

"Ah, Colin must have caught some salmon today." Edward said after deeply inhaling.

"Salmon huh, never had it before." I said kind of embarrassed.

"Well thats good because this is as fresh as its going to get."

I smiled and was pleased that things were simpler than I imagined. Great fruit everywhere, fish always in the river, not a care in the world.

"Come on, the dining room is back here." Edward said waking me from my day dream.

I followed behind him to the back room. It was really cozy. There were tables scattered with four blue chairs around the black and white modern tables with a hanging lamp over each of them. There was a small bar on the back wall with two doors to the right of the last bar stool. Since the suculent sent was getting stronger, I guessed that was where the kitchen was.

Edward took chose a table near a window that faced the waterfall for all four of us and told me to wait here as he went to find Sophie and Edward as he disappeared into the kitchen

I sat for a while looking at all the pictures of different animals reading a personal greeting engraved under their picture.

As I read, I heard footsteps heading towards where me and Edward had entered.

I thought it might be more guests or their animal neighbors or something but they were human.

"Come on Eliot, keep up! Sophie probably opened the buffet already!" A female voice said getting louder as she got farther down the hall. The pitter-patter of more people living in this small town excited me more.

I spun to look behind me as an older teenager emerged. She had her neon pink hair bundled together into a tight bun which made me feel childish with my messy pigtails. But her pale lavender eyes made her look like she was from a fairy tale. I'm guessing that she was at least 17 but maybe older. She was taller than me but way shorter than Edward, since Edward looked down on us all.

Following her was a young boy, about 6 with long blonde curls with popping blue eyes. He was wearing a cute school uniform that looked like a sailor suit.

Once he caught up with her she held his hand when she met my gaze.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there. Are you a guest here?" She said with a her cool sharp tone.

"Well kind of, I'm moving here but my house has to be built so I ended up here for a few days."

"So THATS why there is so much noise near my house. I just though Nook was upgrading some building. I'm Rose and this is Eliot, and you are.."

"Oh! I'm Vanilla. Its nice to meet you Eliot." I said as I smiled at him.

Eliot grabbed Roses' dress and hid behind her leg. He peeked at me but still not fully trusted me.

"So wheres Sophie?" she said sounding annoyed, "I caught all that good fish so I should be able to eat it."

"Um, Edward went into the kitchen and he went looking for her it has been a while since he was back there."

Just then the kitchen door opened and revealed three trays full of good looking fish dishes and fruit plates.

I looked at all the food in awe. I had never seen so much good food in my life. I couldn't wait to taste all of it.

Sophie filled the buffet tables tray by tray and stacked the plates neatly next to the silver ware.

After the grand showing Colin walked in and looked really tired and hungry. We let Chef Sophie go first, then the gatherers Rose and Colin (ladies first :D), and then me and Edward.

I felt bad that I couldn't contribute yet but I hope that tomorrow I can learn to bring at least one meal to the table.


	7. Welcome to the Neighborhood

Break through! I noticed that a lot of my sentences start with I :3

Chapter 6~

We sat down our colorful plates and pulled a table up for Rose and Eliot. After that we all sat and started eating.

I didn't know what to start with: the fish, the green beans, the fruit salad, or maybe the rice?

I cut a piece of salmon and stabbed it with my fork. The pink veins made me squeamish so I closed my eyes and took a bite. The whole world stopped (as it has been doing a lot) while so many flavors exploded in my mouth. Never have I tasted something so great. I ate the fish as slowly as I could, saving the wonderfulness as long as I could.

"Mmmm, great job Sophie. You prepared my fish just right." Rose said from across the table.

"Yeah really great job," I said, "Its so fresh."

"Yep. I wish I had the honor of catching these fine fish," Edward said, "I will help tomorrow, I was kind of distracted today."

"Oh its fine Edward! You were showing Vanilla around. Its not like you were doing nothing." Sophie said back.

"Just try to do better tomorrow." Colin said in a sharp voice and giving Edward a look.

"Hey and maybe Vanilla can catch a fish for tomorrows' meal." Sophie said completely ignoring what Colin had said.

"And me too." Eliot said in a proud voice.

"When your a big boy, El'." Rose said back.

Eliot's head hung down looking at his feet disappointed.

After eating in silence for a while, we realized that our plates have been licked clean.

"Well I'm full." Sophie said.

We all agreed and stood up. Sophie collected the plates and headed into the kitchen. She came back out to say good bye to Rose and Eliot.

We watched them go out the door.

"I'll help with the dishes Sophie." Edward said from behind me.

"Oh ok if you want to." Sophie said back.

They disappeared back into the dining room and I was left with Colin. He seamed troubled and grumpy at dinner.

I yawned and said, "Well I'm tired, see you in the morning Colin."

I walked to the left hallway down to my room. Before I shut my door I saw Colin still standing there looking at the door.

Wow he really has something on his mind. I jumped into my bed and laid on my back I went under my covers. When I got comfortable and warm against the cool covers then I drifted to sleep.

The next morning I awoke to sounds of a sludge hammer. It was distant but it sure was a rattling. I got out of bed and rubbed my eyes. I walked to my dresser to search for a new dress since I wore this all of yesterday. There was only one that looked pretty decent. It was light blue with big white dots.

I looked at my alarm clock and it read 5:30 am. Wow, who ever is using all those construction tools must really wants this done. I groaned and dragged my feet to the cafe. As I walked down the hall to the lobby, I smelled eggs and sizzling bacon. Mmm, I followed the fresh smell to the kitchen. I peeked a little and saw Sophie and Colin and they were laughing. Colin was helping her put food on plates. Colin was actually smiling and having fun. It was the first time I had seen him so happy. I left knowing that community breakfast won't be done for a while.

I decided to go out on a walk to see what all the noise was about.

I picked up my rucksack and got the map off my side table Edward had given me. I put it in my pocket and tip toed out the door.

I opened the map and looked at what was marked. I was looking for Rose's house because she said something about construction around her house. I had to go past town hall, cross the river, and through some trees a part of the forest that is Galio. I was walking and looking around. Edward said something about the summer where all the beautiful bugs come out. I passed a few small homes on the way to the town hall. I looked at the names next to them: Pudge, Tangy, Jitters, and Goose.

Wow super weird names. Must be the animals. I looked at each house and read each sign. They will be my neighbors and I will have to meet them all anyway. I felt brave and knocked on the door to the green house. A fat chicken came and opened the door. He had white feathers and was wearing a colorful shirt with lots of flowers on it. He also had a yellow beak and feet.

"Oh hello. Are you new around here?" He said

Surprised that he wasn't clucking at me I answered, "Yeah Nook is building my house so I'm staying at the Bed and Breakfast."

"That's cool. Hey if you need a bud to work out with, just come find me."

That was strange but I went with it.

"Yeah defiantly." I smiled and waved as I walked along again.

Wow, I really am getting out of my shell. Maybe animal neighbors won't be so bad.


	8. Apples and Nook

Note~ This is the intro, NOT the first chapter ^-^"

Continue!

Hi, I'm Vanilla Falroa and I am running really fast right now. From what you ask? Well, from my old life. I am currently in the process of running away from home. I couldn't take any more of my dad throwing parties, getting drunk, getting arrested, and he would blame me for all of it. I won't get into real detail but the multiple bruises dotted on my body aren't accidents.

Craig has the same issues with his dad and that is mainly why we are best friends. We have lived across from each other for almost 13 years and have been friends. But yesterday was the day was when everything made sense.

Craig was climbing up the old wooden ladder to our tree house in the forest behind the school where we would meet every day.

When he got to the top he sat in his corner of the small wooden room and I sat in mine.

After a considerable amount of silence he said, "Hey Nilla, have we even thought about just leaving?"

"Leaving what?" I said back

"This town, our houses, our parents."

"No, not really."

"Well why not? What's stopping us?"

I stayed silent again until he said, "I have enough money for two for a taxi to-"

"No! We can't! I mean, wouldn't someone find us and just drag us back?"

"Think about it. Would our dads notice or care?"

"No bu-"

"Would our friends call the police or tell their parents."

"We don't have any other friends.."

"That's right. So…" He said handing me a ticket.

"N-no that's ok I have enough money. I'll meet you… um… where are we planning on going again?"

"A pretty town by the beach called Galio there is just one catch though…"

"What's that?"

"It's a town full of animals."


End file.
